La estrella de Bella
by BomberAkashi
Summary: Bella tiene cancer y pronto morira. Su mejor amigo Edward la visita diario, tratando de animarla. Una noche, Edward observa una estrella mas brillante que las otras; Y comprende que su amiga se ha ido. TH


¡Hola! Un nuevo Mini-fic, One-shot o como le quieran llamar. Talvez no sea un One-shot. Porque esta basada en un cuento.

-Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Meyer; y La historia basada en el cuento "Del Rincon" : La Estrella de Lisa.

::.*

**La Estrella de Bella**

Cada dìa Edward un joven, guapo; alto, de piel blanca, ojos verdes y pelo cobrizo, pasaba todas las mañanas en su lujoso Volvo c30 (**N/A es el de la pelicula, no el del libro) **por la casa de su mejor amiga Bella. Bella es una muchachita muy hermosa, con piel albina, pero aun asi muy bella, pelo castaño y ojos cafes demasiado expresivos. Ella y Edward se conocen desde siempre, siempre han sido los mejores amigos. Aunque Edward no se atreva a confesar, que el ve a Bella, mas que como una amiga sino como el amor de su vida.

Esa mañana Edward no dejò su rutina atrás, y manejo hasta la casa de su mejor amiga. Toco la puerta, pero no fue Bella la que abrio esa mañana, fue su padre Charlie. Aunque se le notaba cansado, mostro una sonrisa cordial al chico.

-¿Esta Bella?- Pregunto Edward un poco confuso con la repentina muestra de afecto que mostro el padre de Bella.

-No Edward. Ella no se encuentra, se sintio mal la noche pasada y la llevamos al hospital.

-¿Se encuentra bien? Ha faltado mucho ultimamente…-

-Si Edward, no te preocupes, ahora sera mejor que te apures o se nos hara tarde. A ti para el colegio y a mi para ir al hospital.

Edward no dijo nada màs. Se subio a su carro y arranco rumbo a su escuela. El camino al colegio le parecio mucho mas largo sin las risas tímidas y los sonrojos de su amiga. Su cabeza empezó a dar vueltas. ¿ Sera el la razòn por la cual Bella estaba enferma? El dìa pasado se burlo de ella, porque no pudo mantener el paso de el mientras corrían rumbo a su prado. Tambien hace dos dias habia rechazado su invitaciòn a una cena por su cumpleaños, porque era el único hombre al que habia invitado. Y lo que menos querìa era toparse con Lauren y Jessica.

Llegò a su salon de clases y todos que en la cara de Edward se encontraba una nota de tristeza y de preocupaciòn. Fue Mike el primero en hacer una broma ante la ausencia de Bella.

-¿Qué pasa Masen? ¿Se te perdiò Bella en el camino?

-No. Ella no vendra Newton. Esta muy enferma.

Mike estaba a punto de volver a hablar alguna de sus idioteses. Pero la señora Cope entro al salòn. Su cara mostraba tristeza y compasion.

-¡Jovenes! Su atenciòn porfavor… esto es muy importante. Su compañera Bella, no vendra en un tiempo con nosotros. Esta muy enferma.

Empezaròn los susurros en el salòn, y Edward lucho por que las lagrimas no corrieran por sus mejillas. Rosalie una amiga de Edward y de Bella levanto la mano, con la cara llena de preocupación.

-¿Es contagiosa la enfermedad? Ayer Bella y yo compartimos un pastel de chocolate.

-No. No es contagiosa.- Respondió la Sra. Cope.

-¿Podrá salir a Mèxico con nosotros? El viaje es pronto y llevamos planeandolo por mucho tiempo.

-No se Emmet, esperemos que si.

Un gran silencio se impuso en el aula; nadie se atrevia a preguntar màs. Fue Edward el que levanto una vez mas la mano. Su cara estaba seria y sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas.

-¿Va a morir?

Todo el salón voltio hacia el. La señora Cope lo miro con tristeza. Ella sabia lo mucho que le afectaría todo esto al joven Edward.

-No sabemos. Nadie lo sabe.

-Vamos a visitarla.- No fue una pregunta, fue una orden. Jasper se caracterizaba por eso en el aula, nadie se negaria.

-¡SII! ¡Le haremos regalos y cartas! ¡Tambien le llevaremos Pastel! ¡Bella ama el pastel!-

-¡Muy buena idea Alice! ¡Chicos cierren los libros y manos a la obra!-

El dìa se fue planeando la visita que le harían a Bella esa tarde. Cuando llegaron al hospital el Dc. Cullen; un doctor muy joven y talentoso que trabaja ahì los trato con mucha amabilidad. Les explico como tenían que comportarse y los cuidados que debían tener para no molestar a ningún paciente.

Cuando Bella apareció estaba muy flaquita, pálida con ojeras y llevaba un gorrito.

-¿Poque llevas un gorrito Bella?- Pregunto infantilmente Rosalie.

-Perdì todo mi cabello Rose. Es por eso que traigo puesto mi gorro.

-¿Estas bien linda? ¿Te tratan bien? Sino no dudes en hablarme. Tio Emmet les dará una buena lección y les pateare sus…-

-¡Emmeet!-

-Ya pues…-

-Jajaja Emmet, No sabes como te e extrañado, al igual que a ti Rose; Alice me haces tanta falta, Jasper necesito tu don de manejar mis emociones y Edward… mi querido Edward. No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos; Tu perfume, tu rápida manera de manejar, el tratar de peinar tu pelo sin buen resultado, que leas mi mente con solo una mirada. No sabes cuanto te extraño.

-También te extraño muchísimo Bella.-

Cuando Bella dijo sentirse muy cansada le pidió a Alice y a Edward que la acompañaran a su habitación.

Todo estaba muy blanco para la opinión de Alice. Para Edward todo estaba muy triste.

Se despidieron de su amiga, y antes de salir. Edward fue hacia Bella que se encontraba acostada en su cama, le beso la frente y le prometió que cada día estaría ahí para darle fuerzas.

El cumplió su promesa. Cada tarde Edward la visitaba. Siempre tenia una manera nueva de entretenerla, algunas veces le ponía películas, otras le llevaba Cds y muchas veces le cantaba con el apoyo de su guitarra. La canción preferida de Bella era esa que Edward le compuso para darle fe.

-**Every move i Fell like Lost without direction **

**My faith is shaking**

**But I, I gotta be strong **

**Just Keep pushing on**

Bella amaba escuchar la voz musical de su amigo y muchas veces ella también le acompañaba en el canto.

Cuando los doctores y las enfermeras entraban Edward salía y pasaba tiempo con Charlie, hablando sobre Futbol, o el estado de Bella.

Edward siempre le leía a Bella un libro llamado " Crepúsculo" , les resultaba interesante tener los mismo nombres que los protagonistas. Bella se lo sabía de memoria.

Un día estaban viendo las estrellas.

-Sabes… cuando las ves detalladamente notas que todas son diferentes. Unas son mas grandes y otras mas brillantes que otras y así… ¡Me gusta esa!

-¿Cuál?- Preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

-¡ESA!... La pequeña y brillante de haya. ¿Cómo se llama?-

-Aun no tiene nombre… esta esperando que se lo pongan.- En ese momento sus miradas se cruzaron, no necesitaron decir más. Se amaban el uno al otro. Sus labios se juntaron en un beso dulce que para ellos fue el mas hermoso, apasionado y largo de todo el mundo.

-Te amo Bella…

-Yo te amo a ti Edward…

Esa noche Edward no pudo dormir. Estaba en su ventana observando las estrellas.

"_nunca las había visto brillar tanto" _ pensó "!_Debe de haber un banquete allá arriba!"._

Se escucho un teléfono sonar, después solo pasos que se dirigían al cuarto de Edward. Entro su madre, pareciera que había estado llorando. Fue hasta donde su hijo; y lo abrazo por atrás. Sus lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas, pero la cara de Edward mostraba una serenidad total.

-Ves esa estrella de ahí- Apunto a una estrella, la mas chiquita y brillante de todas. Su mamá asintió.

-Es Bella- Concluyo Edward. Su madre sonrió y Edward voltio al cielo. Su amiga, su confidente, su hombro, su apenas unas horas amante y el amor de su vida, lo estaría cuidando por siempre.

-Cuida mi corazón Bella… Se ha ido contigo…

::*

**Bueno es todo. Es muy corto. Pero trate de sacarle lo mas posible ha este pequeño cuento. La verdad cuando leí "La estrella de Lisa" por primera vez llore. Cada vez que lo leo lloro. **

**Se que no es una historia con un super final feliz, pero se me hiso que tenia mucho sentimiento. No se ustedes, Espero que les guste!!!!**

**Deejen Reviiieewwss!**

**Se que prometia actualizar MEAN GIRLS , Pero el tiempo no se me ha dado.**

**-¡PUSHENLEEE A CUADRO VERDEE!!!**

**-Yess**


End file.
